1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking time measuring scale. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooking time measuring scale for vegetables or fruits.
2. Description of Related Art
The Artichoke is one of the most popular cuisines in several countries, e.g., Italy, Spain, or countries in mainland Africa. It has a very distinct flavor that you cannot find in certain parts of the world, including the flamboyant part of Asia where various spices, herbs and flavorings naturally occur.
There are several different ways to cook an artichoke. Microwaving an Artichoke is the fastest way, but steaming an artichoke is an ideal cooking method which maintains the high-nutrient content for which the Artichoke is known. No matter which cooking method is used, a question which is always asked before actually cooking an Artichoke is “how much cooking time is required for cooking the artichoke?” Different sizes of artichokes require different periods of cooking times. A user may guess at cooking times, but there is a risk that he or she may waste several artichokes before obtaining an ideal cooking time.